


Cell Block Tango (Marvel Women)

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Chicago (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cell Block Tango, F/M, Murdering is mentioned, duh it's cell block tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: If you haven't heard the song Cell Block Tango, you really should.I love this song more than what's most likely healthy, but I really wanted to write one with the women of marvel.





	Cell Block Tango (Marvel Women)

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with this song and I really wanted to write this out. Let me know what you think!

**Announcer**

And now, the six merry murderesses of the Avengers compound

In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'!

**Women**

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

  


He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame!

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

**Hope**

You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like...Scott! Scott liked to play magic tricks.

No- not play -- act

So, I come home this one day and I'm really irritated and looking for a little sympathy, and there's Scott. Lying' on the couch, drinking a beer and playing--no, not playing, ACTING!

So, I said to him, I said "You play that trick one more time…"

And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots

Into his head!

**Women**

He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame!

If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it

I betcha you would have done the same!

**Pepper**

I met Anthony Stark from New York City about two years ago and he told me he was single. We hit it off right away. So, we started living together. We'd go to work, we'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner

Then I found out, single he told me? Single, my ass! It's not that he was married, oh no. He had SIX girls; one of those playboys, you know?

So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual…

You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!

**Women**

He had it coming, he had it coming

He took a flower in its prime!

And then he used it; and he abused it

It was a murder, but not a crime!

**Valkyrie**

Now, I'm sitting in the cockpit, getting us out of Sakaar, minding my own business, and in storms Loki in a jealous rage

"You been screwing my brother!" he says. He was crazy, and he kept on screaming, "You been screwing my brother!"

Then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten. Times

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same!

  


**Wanda **

Как я сюда попал? Говорят, мой знаменитый любовник подавил моего мужа, и я отрубил ему голову. Но это не так. Я не виноват. Я не знаю, почему дядя Сэм говорит, что я это сделал. Я пытался объяснить в отделении полиции, но они не поняли. 

**Hope**

But did you do it?

**Wanda**

Uh uh, not guilty!

**Natasha**

My partner Clint and I had this double act. And my friend, Sharon, traveled around with us. With the last number in our act, we did 20 “acrobatic” tricks in a row--one two three four five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops,not one made it out alive! Well, this one night before the show we were down at the hotel in Budapest, the three of us, boozing and having a few laughs. And we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some

I come back, open the door…

There's Clint and Sharon doing number seventeen… the spread eagle!

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead!

**Natasha**

They had it coming, they had it coming!

They had it coming all along!

I didn't do it, but if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

They had it coming, they had it coming!

They had it coming all along!

I didn't do it, but if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

**Gamora**

I loved Peter, well, Starlord more than I could possibly say. He was a real musical guy, creative, a big fan. But he was always trying to “find himself”. He'd go out every night looking for himself, and on the way, he found… Ayesha, Mantis, Nebula and Drax.

I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive

And I saw him dead!

**Women**

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!

They had it coming, they had it coming

They had it coming all along!

'Cause if they used us, and they abused us

How could they tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming, he had it coming

He only had himself to blame!

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

I betcha you would have done the same--

[Spoken lines all overlapping]

You act that trick one more time--

Single my ass--

Ten times--

Но это не так. Я не виноват. Я не знаю, почему дядя Сэм говорит, 

Number seventeen, the spread eagle!

Artistic differences—

**Women**

I betcha you would have done the same!

Act! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Budapest, Starlord!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a different language for Wanda's part (thank you google translate). If you're confused about what it says, here's the translation:
> 
> How did I get here? They say I suppressed my Vision and cut off his head. But this is not true. I am not guilty. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain in the compund, but they did not understand.


End file.
